From Boy To Girl
by Terra Evans
Summary: Harry has to go undercover as a female to escape from Voldemort's followers in light of Voldie's recent demise. Gender bending, time travel, and how Harry deals with all that's thrown in hisher way.
1. And Now Introducing

Dear Readers,  
  
Before your read this and go back to the browser and run away as far as you can from it as possible, you should probably know why. This story contains the trials of my strange and unusual life as Hecate Persephone Black/Malfoy/Potter/Snape. Actually, my name used to be Harry Potter, but that is not important.  
  
There are probably many more sad, unhappy, and bitter stories you can read, but I assure you, this is probably not going to be one. I realize there might be some slightly sad, or some slightly bitter scenes in my story, but it adds to my happy ending. Within the pages of this fanfic, there are rampaging youkai; young women in short sailor like outfits that run around destroying monsters and say corny speeches; playboy assassins and some with supernatural powers; and hard cold Sayain-jin who like to beat the crap out of gravity machines. Clearly, some people have a strange sense of doing things.  
  
I have sworn to my best friends to write down my life story, and to write it down as best I can, so I should know that this fanfic is best left alone, laying on the browser, unopened, like you undoubtedly found it.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Hecate Persephone Black/Malfoy/Potter/Snae  
  
Harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I normally was a firm believer that a man stayed a man, but it seems I am sorely wrong. I have decided that my new *curse* - urgh, how I hate the thought - wears off, my beloved godfather, Headmaster, and professors will be on a one way trip to hell - via Harry Potter Express.  
  
I guess I should explain a few things, shouldn't I? My name is Harry James Potter. I'm 15 years old and I'm going into my fifth year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My problem? My godfather (And most likely Remus Lupin), my professors, and headmaster have deemed it necessary that I have a new form of protection. So...  
  
...they turned my into a god damned female.  
  
They are *sooooo* dead.  
The body they gave me really isn't *that* bad. It isn't something to sniff at either. I mean, (and I'm telling you this after I actually looked in a mirror) I have wavy black hair that goes down to my knees. Big, deep, emerald green eyes. Curvy hips, cute face, long legs, big bust - *that* took some getting used to! - a little shorten than I used to be (about 5'4, I think). I was hot! - at least by my standards I mean.  
Here's how my first my first week of "training" went....  
***********************************************************************  
  
I remember waking up in a blue, green, yellow, and red room. The colors were pastel of course, so that went the red was (*grimace*) pink. I HATE PINK!!!!!  
My first thought was -  
'What the hell is on my chest?'  
And what I discovered, several seconds later, was that it was not what was on my chest - it was what was hanging from it.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
As I think back on it now, I feel that I would have done a banshee proud, as loud as that scream was anyway and how long and far it echoed.  
***********************************************************************  
I was hiding in a dark corner of the Great Hall (after I found out I was in Hogwarts - I won't get into that), listening to the professor's conversation. Did I mention I was stuck in a fluffy *pink* bathrobe? Back to the conversation.  
"Albus, that potion was supposed to make his greatest powers come out! Not transfigure him into a female!" Yelled Prof. Severus Snape.  
"I know that Severus...but maybe Harry turning into a female will help him control the powers better." Albus Dumbledore, my headmaster suggested. Minerva McGonagall, my Transfiguration professor, rolled her eyes.  
"Albus, he's a boy. Boys do NOT turn into girls! It's a fact of nature! Even *for* magic!" She said angrily.  
"Minerva, my dear, we need to figure out a way to help Harry get through the school year. This potion lasts a long time, 10 months I believe, and Harry needs to go to Hogwarts for his classes." Albus smiled kindly at McGonagall.  
"Why doesn't one of the female professors teach him how to be a girl while the males teach him how to use his powers?" Snape asked. I felt it was time I revealed myself.  
As quietly as I could, and without being seen, I leaned up against the Great Hall doorway (still in the damned fuzzy pink bathrobe) and started my little practiced speech.  
"You did know, didn't you, "I drawled in my now female, melodiotic voice, "that you are now on my top ten list of who I want dead?"  
The professors of Hogwarts - all 20 of them - turned slowly to look at me (did I mention I was still in the PINK bathrobe?), and they looked afraid, very afraid....  
Prof. Severus Snape summed up the one thing that all the professors had on their minds -  
"Oh shit...."  
From that day on (the day I scared the professors silly), I was sent to Minerva  
  
McGonagall's house for her etiquette class. My version? The Torture Class From Hell.  
There, I was trained to bat my eyes flirtatiously, swing my hips seductively, make  
  
people give in to my innocent look, and flirt shamelessly with men (*gross!* *gross!* gross!*).  
My favorite memory was when we first started....  
Ah, I wish I could relive that moment....  
***********************************************************************  
  
"No! No! No!" McGonagall screamed in frustration "Potter, you bat your eyes like this."  
And Minerva McGonagall did just that. She batted her eyelashes just so to give off a feeling that she was just helpless old lady. How did she do that?  
"You make it look so easy though..." I whined pitifully. McGonagall rolled her eyes at my antics. She knew I was faking it. Damn!  
"You should stop that right now, Potter, it won't get you anywhere." She said as she started to rifle through the clothes rack beside us. She pulled out an extremely short, black leather dress that had off the shoulder, two inch sleeves.  
"Put that on, Potter." McGonagall disappeared from the bedroom I was staying. I  
  
slowly tugged on the dress and as I discovered, the dress was soft and silky, but was still extremely tight - this, unfortunately lifted my bust (still getting used to that!) up  
  
high enough that people from 30 feet away could tell I had a *very* good sized rack on me.  
I felt a soft air current on my upper thigh. I looked down. Oh yeah, I was right! This dress was WAY to short! The dress (if you could call it a dress) only came down to my *upper* thigh. To short in my book. Wonder what Sirius will do when he sees me in this - this monstrosity.  
"Potter, you can come out from behind that now."  
"Abso - freaking - lutley not!" I muttered back as I unconsciously tugged the dress's hem down lower.  
"You either come out or I'll come back there. You don't want that do you?"  
The one thing I learned was that Minerva McGonagall drove a hard bargain. I shook my head ruefully and walked solemnly out from behind the dressing curtain. I felt my face go red since I didn't hear her say anything.  
"You look fantastic Potter." McGonagall smiled. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.  
"Now put on these heels." McGonagall commanded. I looked up, knowing that my  
  
expression probably conveyed horror. I stared in horrified shock at the weird looking shoes.  
"I have absolutely *no* idea how to put those on." I stated bluntly. McGonagall  
  
rolled her eyes. (She seems to be doing that a lot lately.)  
"I'll do it." McGonagall smirked and grabbed my right leg. She fitted the "shoe" on and then started to wrap it up my leg till it ended just below my knee. She did the same thing for the other leg. The straps she had wrapped around my leg were about a 1/2 an inch wide and were really thin. The straps were in a cross pattern.  
"Cool." I said and admired the shoes.  
"Walk." McGonagall commanded. I immediately stood up, but I hadn't realized that the heels were extremely small and extremely high. I was only on my feet for 5  
  
seconds before I fell flat on my face.  
That was the start of the many times I would kiss the carpet on this horrible day....  
I had had such a fun time (yeah right!) at McGonagall's house. Okay, I guess not - but I have now learned the finer points of being a girl. Now all I had to do was master my so called "hidden power". The day I walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts like I owned the place. The day I embarrassed the hell out of Prof. Severus Snape.  
I will remember that day forever....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Okay Potter, time to go." McGonagall sighed as I literally bounced around the front hall of the McGonagall house.  
"POTTER!" McGonagall snapped as I came dangerously close to knocking over a favorite vase.  
"Yes?"  
"Stay still." McGonagall said and grabbed my arm. I felt a floating sensation and then I was standing in Hogsmeade.  
"YES!!!" I yelled and dashed off towards Hogwarts.  
"POTTER!!!!!"  
"BY PROF. MCGONGAL!! SEE YA AT HOGWARTS!!!!" I yelled back.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As soon as I had reached the cursed building of magical teaching, I knew something was different. Well, for starters - the teachers were calling me Hecate or  
  
Ms. Black. I also caught a few of the male professors staring at my heavily exposed tan legs. I had pointedly ignored them.  
I finally found out that Prof's Dumbledore and Snape (along with Sirius) were in the Headmaster's office. I grinned at that little tidbit of information. I was going to have FUN!!!  
I ran as quickly as I could towards the Headmaster's office. I stopped just outside the stone gargoyle to change my clothes - with a wand, mind you! That day, I had been wearing a white cotton summer dress that brushed my thighs and was a halter style top. Black pumps were on my feet. My long hair was pulled back into a stern looking plait.  
And with a flick of my wand, I was wearing a shear, baby blue dress (something extremely see through!), white platform sandals with skinny straps criss- crossing my across my feet, makeup to highlight my now feminine features, and to top it off - I charmed a pair of sky blue angel wings to flutter occasionally from my shoulder blades. Silvery blue nail polish glittered from my two inch razor sharp nails. A golden chain that hung in an area near my stomach held a star shaped stone with two small red crystals coming from that. My earrings were the same as my necklace charm.  
Oh yeah, if this didn't make those two idiots speechless, I don't know what will.  
I teleported (a new trick I picked up while practicing my new training) inside the small corridor and floated (using the wings) till I reached the door to the office. I heard them talking about how they were going to train me - so I decided to interrupt (they weren't getting anywhere anyway!)  
I telepathically blew the door open with a resounding crash and then - while they turned their heads - created a small storm of golden stars, hearts, and glitter. When that settled down, I was leaning against the doorway with a sexy smile gracing my full lips while my eyes sparkled entrancingly at them. The shear, baby blue dress did nothing to cover my figure, and only shade what was underneath. (Did I ever mention there was a slit up to the hip on the right side of the dress?) I sexily put my leg at an angle where it was uncovered by the long slit. I felt my wings flutter and a small cloud of silver dust flew delicately in front of me.  
Sirius' mouth was somewhere near the vincity of the royal blue carpet and Snape was staring unabashed at me somewhere below my face and neck. Then I uttered the few words that would change their perspectives on*exactly* how I was going to get through the year -  
"Want a piece of me big boys?"  
  
Sirius fell out of his chair while Snape choked on the air he was breathing. Dumbledore sat there with a massive smile on his wrinkled face as his blue eyes twinkled in amusement. I decided that I had teased them enough.  
I burst out laughing and the disguise disappeared. I was now dressed in a short, mint green summer dress with my "angel makeup" on. Pair of soft white pumps was on my feet. I quickly conjured up a chair and sat down.  
"Harry?" Sirius gasped. I was still laughing, but I managed to nod yes. Sirius looked like he was going to faint.  
"Oh my god..." Snape choked and finally gained his composure. I giggled girlishly.  
"Dumbledore, are you sure those two can act like civilized adults and not grope me and/or undress me with their mind?" I asked suspiciously. If Dumbledore hadn't been laughing earlier, he was now!  
"Grope you?' Sirius asked wonderingly. "I'm more worried about some male Hogwarts' student in an invisibility cloak groping you!"  
"Being groped by an invisible man, Sirius? Sounds kind of kinky don't ya think?" I asked with a saucy wink. Sirius blushed crimson. I think he forgot I'm actually male inside.  
"What has McGonagall been teaching you?!?!?!" Sirius yelled pitifully.  
"Been teaching me what, Sirius?" I asked seriously. (A.N. No pun intended!)  
"Never mind, Harry, never mind." Sirius groaned.  
"No, what do you think I've been teaching him, Sirius Black? Hmmm?"  
  
McGonagall has made the scene!  
"Nothing appropriate, that's for sure!" Sirius grumbled. "But this is scandalous!!! A male that understands females and a woman that understands men!" Sirius continued. "You've corrupted the last of the Potter line! Change him back!!!!!" Sirius threw himself and wrapped his arms tightly around McGonagall's legs and started to beg.  
"No Sirius."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Who cares what you want! Change him back!!!!" Sirius wailed.  
"NO!"  
"Pretty please?"  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Prof. Dumbledore," I started. "I have a plan."  
*************************************************  
  
I decided to wear a pair of flared black leather pants that clung shamelessly to my new and improved figure. I emerald green halter top (skin tight as well) was a bonus. I wore slip on platform shoes and large hoop earrings.  
Draco Malfoy, be afraid - be VERY afraid...because your cousin is going to embarrass the hell out of you....  
***********************************************************************  
I watched and waited for Draco Malfoy to come through the Great Hall door. Wouldn't it so happen that he came through the door arguing face to face with Ron (my best friend) Weasley. I suddenly realized all the *fun* I was going to have embarrassing Draco in front of Ron and Hermione.  
Today, Hecate (Harry) Black was going to debut her (his) wonderful acting skills.  
I made my aura flare up (I unknowing brought all the Great Hall's attention to me - except for Ron and Draco that is!) and fake crocodile tears fell down my face. I (literally) flew all the way across the Great Hall and intersected a crash course with Draco. With a cry of -  
"DRACO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!"  
-and an -  
"OH SHIT!!!!!"  
- Draco Orion Malfoy and Hecate (Harry) Persephone Black flew threw the open Great Hall doors.  
***********************************************************************  
I knew the Great Hall was gaping at what had happened. I hadn't even told Dumbledore about my plan - or my relation to Draco Malfoy. Oh well. I am *sooooo*glad I wrote Draco about my (*grimace*) predicament.  
So, there I sat with the whole student body watching us, on Draco Malfoy's chest exchanging for boxing his ears, poking his ribs, banging his head on the floor, and belting out curses that would make a trained Auror blush.  
"YOU NEVER WROTE!!!! (*poke* *BANG*)"  
"YOU NEVER CAME TO VISIT!!!! (*BANG* *poke*)"  
"ME 'N UNCLE SEVERUS WERE SO WORIED!!!!! (*poke* *BANG*)  
I had decided to drag my least favorite uncle into this. And I think Draco was getting tired of me being on his chest and yelling out his ears and family secrets.  
"HECATE PERSEPHONE MALFOY POTTER SNAPE BLACK, GET THE *HELL* OFF ME THIS INSTANT BEFORE I *RRREEAAALLYY* GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled angrily. I giggled and rolled off him and sat beside the crushed Draco Malfoy (who was gasping for air).  
"Wow..."  
I looked up at Ron's shocked and awed expression.  
"Can you teach me that? I really want to know how you can shut Malfoy up so quickly."  
"Weasley, you don't know what you're getting yourself into..." Malfoy warned. Ron snorted.  
"Awww, it doesn't take *too* much to shut my most favorite cousin up." I commented lightly and pinched Draco closest cheek. Suddenly, I knew my fun was up when a glaring shaggy black dog bounded over and stood on my stomach. I winced, but I had the strength enough to say -  
"Sirius Black, what did we just talk about? I thought we had the groping and undressing thoughts under control?"  
  
The effect was instant. "Snuffles" leaped off me, Ron and Hermione had their wands trained on me, and Draco pulled me behind him to protect me. I rolled my eyes.  
"How do you know about Sirius?" Hermione shrilly asked, her wand glowing a faint blue light.  
"Oh for the love of Merlin!" I cried angrily and started too walked away. I didn't get three feet between us before I was tackled by Ron and Snuffles. Snuffles gave me a look that said I was going to explain *everything* to them, whether I liked it or not.  
"Fine, you dratted dog." I muttered and dragged the three bewildered teens toward the Headmaster's office. Snuffles trotted happily in front of us. I was tempted to kick him in the rear.  
*I* knew he had gotten me into this mess.  
And he was going to get me out - fast.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Okay, what in Merlin's beard is going on?" Draco asked as soon as they got to the Headmaster's office. The office, fortunately, was empty. I resisted the urge to ring Sirius neck.  
"Sirius, change your sorry ass back *right* now!" I growled. The dog got a stupid grin on his face and pranced in a circle before turning back into a man. He had stopped prancing, but the stupid, cocky grin was still there.  
"Was I right, or was I right?" Sirius asked. I decided to act.  
I punched my godfather/uncle right smack dab in the nose.  
My godfather/uncle was out cold before he hit the royal blue carpeted floor.  
I was grinning in a satisfactory way but that smile was wiped clean off my face when I saw Ron and Hermione aiming a stunning spell at me. I flipped over their heads at the same time they called out -  
"STUPFEY!!!!!"  
When the two didn't see me knocked out on the floor, they started to tense up and look around. They would never find me, considered I was sitting comfortably on the ceiling rafters.  
Draco was stifling his laughter, for the ass knew where I was. I was thankful though, Draco hadn't said a word yet. I decided it was time Ron and Hermione knew where I was.  
"Never lose sight of your enemies," I stated. Their heads snapped up. "It could cost you your life."  
"Crazy bitch..." Draco said to himself, but I had heard.  
"It takes one crazy bitch to know a crazy bastard, Draco." I smirked and jumped down from my sitting place.  
"Who are you?" Ron asked.  
"Hecate Persephone Potter Malfoy Snape Black."  
"Who are you really?" Hermione pressed.  
"I'm hurt you two don't recognize me," I drawled. I raised my hand in the air and I felt fire swirl down my body, melting away the potion's effects and showing me for a split second, then I was back to being a girl.  
"Harry..." Hermione breathed.  
"Oh god, whoever did this to you, was playing one sick joke..." Ron growled. I smirked.  
"What are you going to do to them Ron?" I asked calmly.  
"Hex 'em." He replied.  
"Well Ron, here's your lucky day! Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape,  
  
McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, and any other professors you can think of did this to me. So if you want to hex them, go right ahead - because I can't do a damn thing to them because they put a piece of their power in the potion to make it work." I crowed.  
"What does Draco have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked.  
"Harry, don't tell them! It takes all the fun out of this!" Draco begged.  
"Draco here is my cousin - mother's side. Narcissa, Lily, and Petunia. Sirius, Snape and my dad were triplets. So that makes Sirius and Snape my uncles  
  
(unfortunately). No one else knows about this besides the family members, and I'd like to keep it that way please." I smirked as Draco cursed me a thousand times over under his breath.  
"I heard that Draco..."  
"What *don't* you hear?" He asked under his breath.  
"Heard that to..."  
"Screw you."  
"Get bent."  
"Oh, bite me!"  
"Where?"  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ron and Hermione laughed as Draco was out - insulted. Draco glared at them.  
"So, why are you a girl in the first place?" Ron asked. I felt his eyes near the vincity of my skin tight pants that showed off my legs.  
"They wanted to bring out my hidden power - not knowing the reactions I might have, mind you - and drugged me. I don't think any of them expected me to switch  
  
genders on them though." I smiled. "So McGonagall took me back to her house and trained me how to be a female. Oh god, the tortures..."  
"I don't know how you survived that." Draco commented. I smacked him upside the head.  
"I think the funniest thing was when I got back to Hogwarts...oh; I wish I had had a camera when I walked into the Headmaster's office when Snape and Sirius were in there!" I sighed.  
"Don't mention that..."  
I looked over and saw that Sirius was waking up, and a bruise was forming on his nose. I smiled widely.  
Sirius saw the smile.  
I smiled more when he grimaced.  
"What did you do Harry?" Ron grinned. I smiled sadistically.  
"*She* transfigured her clothes into a shear blue dress that barely covered anything and charmed baby blue angel wings to flutter and sparkle on her back. Then, the sneaky brat, said, and I quote - "Who wants a piece of me, big boys?"."  
  
Sirius grumbled and stood up. By then, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were laughing non stop.  
"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!" Sirius roared. The three kept on laughing and looking between me and Sirius.  
"Oh god...that has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard..." Ron wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"Harry..." Hermione started.  
"Hecate." I said, interrupting her.  
"What?"  
"Call me Hecate, Hermione. That's the name I'm going by this year." I sighed, and then glared at Sirius.  
"Okay." Hermione said uncertainly. "Hecate, what the game plan?"  
  
**************************** *Flash Back*  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Let's play a game. I'll give you 11 days to figure out my identity. I'm a female, with long black hair and big green eyes. Though, I am now a female because the professors of Hogwarts deemed it so. You know me, but you don't. Confusing? This whole situation of mine confuses me....  
  
Sincerely, H  
  
***********************************  
  
Dear H,  
  
Who are you? I am not one for this foolish game you proposed, but you intrigued me. There are only so many people with your description....you leave me only to wonder at your identity. From what you have given me to go on, you are a male turned female by the Professors of Hogwarts. You are an interesting character, H...  
  
Sincerely, Draco  
  
************************************  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
It's wonderful to know that you want to play my game! Time for hint number two! I'm related to you - your mother had two other siblings, my mother, and my Aunt Petunia. My father was part of a triplet that consisted of Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and my father. Who are my parents? If you can guess my parents, all you have to do is ask if you're right....  
  
Sincerely, A  
  
************************************  
  
Dear A,  
  
I see now. You are signing you name by writing them as you signature - clever. I did not know that Snape was related to Black in any shape or form....or that I was related to them. You have shed some light on the red haired woman and the horsy blonde in some of the photos from my mother's years at Hogwarts. Quite interesting. I do know that I have an Aunt Lily now though. The only Lily I have heard of or know is Lily Potter, and she's dead. You're intentionally making this confusing, aren't you?  
  
Draco  
  
*************************************  
  
Draco,  
  
Yes, you are correct in how I'm revealing my identity. Guess you know that you have more family than you though, huh? Yes, my mother's name was Lily, if you haven't figured it out. That other woman in our Aunt Petunia - and you're right, she is a horsy person! Of course I'm making it confusing! But just remember - I was once a guy....so be prepared for the shock...  
  
R  
  
**************************************  
  
R,  
  
So far, I've gotten HAR. Am I getting close? How many more letters do I have to go? I'm anxious....  
  
Draco  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco,  
  
You're an impatient little man, aren't you? Oh well. You only have two more letters to go. Feel grateful I'm not using my last name too. Here's how I want it to blow over - you'll be shocked about my identity. I know you will. If you still like me afterward, we will continue on with our pen pal writing. Do you want this? I hope so...you're the only family I think I can trust right now....  
  
R  
  
****************************************  
  
Dear R,  
  
I'm almost there. And I have an idea about your identity, and so far, it really doesn't bother me. Just is severely annoying. I have HARR could the last letter, I don't know...be a Y? Mr. Harry Potter, mother's name is Lily. I think that's who you are. And I truly pity your situation, Harry. Girls....yeash, they never think up anything original, do they?  
  
Draco  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco,  
  
What a wonderful player you are! It would have taken most people a long time, but I suppose that you got a big hint out of my description and my mum's name. So, yeah, I'm Harry Potter. So strange, as it is, that this happened to me. It didn't take me long to get used to this body, Draco....and that scares me. It hurts to know that the closest people to me, well, sorta, betrayed me like this. Please call me Hecate from now on, Draco. As it's my name here.  
  
Hecate  
  
***********************************  
  
Hecate,  
  
I always thought that those professors were cooky. I truly do feel sorry for you, cousin. You know, I don't think I'd ever believe that you were my cousin if someone had told me that two years ago. I probably would have spit on them and hexed them into oblivion. So, what are we going to do?  
  
Draco  
  
***********************************  
  
Draco,  
  
Okay, here's the plan. Right before I wrote this letter, I discovered an interesting little...charm. It binds two people together. The spell will only be cast if the two people want it to work, and if they ever want to break the bond, they just have to will it and say the counter curse. Willing to try? The words are Ubei Saculatum Uni Etern  
  
Hecate  
  
************************************  
  
Hecate,  
  
I've said the words, and I assume the feeling of elation running through me is you as you do....something. I can't find words to describe having this bond, Hecate. Thank you.  
  
Draco *********************************************  
  
*While the group is in Dumbledore's Office*  
  
Dumbledore felt a sweatdrop roll down the side of his head as he watched the boy - turned - girl walk with his - er..her - two old/new best friends and her arch nemesis/ newly revealed cousin away from the Great Hall and towards somewhere close to..his office?  
  
'That child is going to drive me insane!' Dumbledore thought to himself as he stood up. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "While Ms. Black was not sorted in front of you students, she had been placed by the school Sorting Hat into."  
  
***********************************  
  
"The Big Game! Are you crazy Potter?!?!?!?!" Draco asked the dark haired, emerald eyes women named Hecate. Hecate smiled charmingly at him.  
  
"Of course I'm not crazy Draco." Hecate smiled. "And my name isn't Potter right now. It's Black. And yes, the Big Game."  
  
"The Big Game?" Ron asked. "What's that?"  
  
"Of course you Gryffindors wouldn't know what the Big Game is, it's a Slytherin thing." Draco said arrogantly.  
  
"Enlighten us, O Wise One." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco glared.  
  
"Hey, don't be nasty Draco. Eve I didn't know until that darn hat sorted me into Slytherin, and then you explained what some of the Slytherin traditions were." Hecate soothed.  
  
"Fine." Draco said calmly. "The Big Game is.."  
  
**************************************  
  
".Slytherin. As most of you heard, she is also a member of the Malfoy family. Slytherins, please make Ms. Black feel welcome. On another note, be aware that the Forbidden Forest *is* forbidden for a reason, and that no one is to be allowed inside it. The third floor corridor is also forbidden until further notice. Back again for another year is Mr. Remus Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Now, tuck in." Dumbledore smiled. The students clapped, then began eating. Dumbledore sat again, wondering what Hecate Black was going to pull.  
  
***************************************  
  
The school had gotten used to Hecate Black being there. She was just a normal, cheerful person that was unluckily sorted into the Slytherin house (this was the opinion of the other three houses that didn't include Slytherin). What was looked down upon by Gryffindor and Slytherin was that both she and Draco Malfoy hung out with two Gryffindors, namely Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were always whispering and exchanging little sheets of parchment.  
  
It wasn't until three days after the Sorting that it happened.  
  
School owls flew in like normal mails owl. What was suspicious was that they all went to the professors. Al the *male* professors. They glanced at each other, then the red howler. The envelopes opened in unison.  
  
//I woke up this morning// and I was a girl// found a note// it said "so long"// you said this would last all my lives// I hope your face// brakes out in hives//  
  
//I hope you die// a painful death// I hope you choke//on your next breath// you screwed me up// you done me wrong// I hope you die// before to long//  
  
//I hope you have// a heart attack// I hope your nuts// get really slack// I was a man// but now I'm not// I hope you die// I hope you rot//  
  
//I hope you die// a painful death// I hope you choke//on your next breath// you screwed me up// you done me wrong// I hope you die// before to long//  
  
//I don't want// to be your friend// I just want// your life to end// I'm back in town// a real popular gal// I hope you drown// in the Hogwarts canal//  
  
//I hope you die// a painful death// I hope you choke//on your next breath// you screwed me up// you done me wrong// I hope you die// before to long// I hope you die// before I end this song// I really, really hope you die// DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!// *BLEEP* and DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!//  
  
The professors were blushing a cherry red, either from embarrassment or anger, the students couldn't tell. One thought dominated their minds: Hecate Black was *dead* *meat*!!!!  
  
Hecate sneezed at the Slytherin table. She look up at the Head table, smiled, and then went back to her mashed potatoes. The professors couldn't really pin it on her, because a) they really had no proof except for what was in the song, and that could have happened to anybody and b) all the students were hysterically laughing.  
  
Life was good. 


	2. Rowen Through The Looking Glass

"*Soooooo* Hecate, what do ya think of the new guy? Rowen Hashiba?" Hermione nudged the ebony haired, emerald eyed young woman in the ribs. Hecate glowered at her fizzy brown haired friend with frustrated eyes.  
  
"Why do you frustrate me so Hermione?" Hecate asked pleadingly. "Why do you keep asking me this?" Of course, Hermione was talking about the young man that had been placed in Ravenclaw as a fifth year. He had long, spiky sapphire hair and light blue eyes. He was well built, and very smart. He had been from an American institution, and had come abroad because he was part of the new transfer program Dumbledore had created. Rowen Hashiba was here for one year, and then he would take one person he thought was the best choice out of a list Dumbledore would provide, and they would go back with him to America.  
  
"Because, I think you two would be a good pair." Hermione said with a very strait face. Hecate's face turned red.  
  
"Hermione, _I_AM_A_MAN_!!!!!! Why do you not see that? I was turned into a *girl* by those traitorous people!!!!" Hecate snarled.  
  
"Because, if you haven't noticed dearie, you're female now, and that means dating guys....unless you're a lesbian.....are you?" Hermione leaned in extremely close to Hecate, their noses almost touching.  
  
"No! I mean, come on, Hermione....please don't say things like that...." Hecate sighed. "He's cute, alright? But I still think he's a bastard and deserves to be kicked so hard in the balls that he can't bare children. Ever."  
  
"*sigh* I *will* get you two together if it's the last thing I do!" Hermione declared. Hecate thought back to the meeting between her and Rowen Hashiba....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*About 1 week after the prank*  
  
*Mostly Rowen Hashiba's POV*  
  
"Hogwarts, I would like you to welcome Rowen Hashiba, from our sister school in America, Salem Institution. He will be here for the remainder of the year. Please treat him with the respect and kindness all human beings deserve. As for his house, Mr. Hashiba has been sorted into Ravenclaw. Now, tuck in." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"So, Rowen, how do you like it here?" A Ravenclaw female asked. Sage shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"I'm glad you like it so far."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rowen ate his share of the meal, and then followed everyone as they piled out of the Great Hall. In a Hogwarts first year like fashion, Rowen Hashiba got lost. There was a group of four students in front of him, two male and two female. The shortest female had long, ankle length ebony hair that was pulled back into a half ponytail. She was dressed in a pleated black skirt, and a fuzzy, dark green turtleneck. She wore black stockings, and black leather ankle boots.  
  
The second female was taller than the other girl by about 3 inches, and had frizzy brown hair. She also wore a pleated black skirt (Rowen was beginning to think it was part of the female's uniform), but instead of the sweater like the other one, her top was a white, long sleeved blouse. She wore skin colored hose, and black slip ons.  
  
The first male was the tallest of the four, with fire engine red hair that was cropped and curled about his ears. He wore a pair of dress slacks and a loose, white button up shirt. He had sneakers on his feet.  
  
The last was male, and had longish, silver blonde hair. He was dressed the same as the red head, but he had a pair of loafers on instead.  
  
"So, what's our next ploy?" The ebony haired female asked. The two male shrugged, but the brown haired one seemed to light up.  
  
"We could set dungbombs in the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms, then in the Great Hall - right at the doors. Also, we could coat the seats of the classrooms with non - drying superglue and charm it to dry when someone sits on it. We could have the House Elves help us put some of Fred & George's Canary Creams in the Professors' food, too." The brown haired one said.  
  
"That's brilliant Hermione!" The other female smiled. Rowen felt his heart beat skip at the smile. She was gorgeous..  
  
"Why don't we spread all of those out during the week? We can have more fun that way, or time it all to go off at a set time." The blonde said reasonably.  
  
"I agree." The red head started to laugh, and it was obviously the black haired female he was laughing at. "Oh come on Hecate, I can be a nice guy when I want to be!"  
  
The female muttered something that sounded like "idiot" and "bloody bastard".  
  
"Uh.excuse me?" Rowen said nervously. "Can you tell me which way the Ravenclaw common room is?"  
  
The group whipped around, surprise etched on their features. The black haired female's eyes were a bright, deep, emerald green. Rowen gulped.  
  
"It's in the North Tower." The brown haired female smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Rowen Hashiba."  
  
"We know." The blonde smirked. "We *were* there when Dumbledore announced you. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, my name's Ron Weasley." The red head shook his hand.  
  
"And I'm Hecate Black. Pleased to meet you." Hecate blushed as (Rowen felt the urge to be charming overwhelm him) Rowen leaned over and kissed the back of her hand. Hermione had an evil little grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, you two would be just the cutest couple!" She squealed. Hecate seemed appalled by something in that statement.  
  
"Why would I want to date a sexless, uncute tomboy like her?" Rowen asked smoothly, trying to cover the hurt he had felt when Hecate seemed to be disgusted by the mere thought of being in any kind of relationship with him.  
  
"How dare you?" Hecate asked, fury and hurt careening across her face. "You don't even know me!"  
  
"You are such dead meat man." Ron said, Rowen had backed up when Hecate started to corner him, and he had turned around, heading towards the group. "No one's called little Hecate a sexless, uncute tomboy before and got away unscathed - except for maybe Draco here, but he's her cousin."  
  
"What happened?" Rowen gulped. Was Hecate glowing?  
  
"I'd face her like a man and get it over with." Draco smirked again. "She put them in the hospital wing for three days."  
  
"Fuck." Rowen cursed. Hecate *was* glowing a definitely bright red, and she looked *really* pissed. The group behind him seemed to disappear.  
  
Hecate beat the ever living shit out of him, then dropped him off in the hospital wing. Unluckily for her, Prof. Snape was there to happily give her a two week detention organizing the potion ingredients in the dungeons. Alphabetically.  
  
Rowen hadn't seen her since.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hecate frowned at the memory, glad that this was the last night of her detention.  
  
'He'll pay for that.' Hecate thought. 'Oh, he'll pay.'  
  
**********************************  
  
Two nights later (it ended up being a Saturday) Hecate was following the spiky haired young man around the halls of Hogwarts. Rowen Hashiba seemed to go to one room the most often, containing a mirror similar to Erised, but when Hecate stood in front of it, showed not her parents, but her in a slinky, feminine armor that was the color of ebony that nearly matched the Rowen's in the mirror's. The mirror Rowen was dressed in clunky navy armor, and was wielding a wicked looking bow. He was standing beside four other men, all dressed in similar armor, but was still slightly different. There was a man in red, with black hair and blue eyes. The man on his left was dressed in emerald green, with long with long blonde bangs hanging into his bright green eyes. The man beside him was Rowen. On the red's other side was a man in orange armor, with wild brown hair and brown eyes, holding a staff. The last man was dressed in a light blue with mouse brown hair and kind, ice blue eyes.  
  
What really irritated her was that she was translucent, almost ghost - like.  
  
And wrapped around Rowen's body like a vine.  
  
That *really* tried her temper!  
  
'I mean, come on! Why would *I* be doing that to Fluff ball?' Hecate muttered in her mind. 'He's a bastard anyway.'  
  
It was at this moment that Rowen had walked into the mirror room. Hecate, thanking the Hogwarts founders for the fact that she was still wearing her invisibility cloak, watched as he inspected the mirror.  
  
'Something's different..wrong..' Hecate thought. She looked closely at the mirror's surface. It was rippling, almost like water. Rowen seemed to noticed it too, because he lifted his hand and touched the surface. Suddenly, the mirror's clear cover short outward and swallowed Rowen, sucking him up into the mirror.  
  
"Rowen!" Hecate yelled, ripping the cloak off her. With a desperate leap, she hit the mirror. Unfortunately, the mirror had gone back to its old self, and it was knocked over when Hecate hit it. "NOOO!!!! GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!!!" Hecate screamed angrily. "Stupid mirror!!!" Thankfully, no one came running at the sound of her screaming.  
  
Quickly, Hecate reined in her temper, as hard as it was to do. She pulled her wand from her pocket, grimacing.  
  
"Reducto." Hecate pointed the wooden magical device at the broken pieces of the mirror, shrinking them. Hecate pulled a small bag from her pocket ("Always be prepared for anything!") Then, "Accio mirror frame and mirror!", making the pieces of the mirror shoot into the bag, then pocketed the bag and her wand.  
  
Sighing quietly, with tears in her eyes, Hecate ran back to the Slytherin house, leaving behind a ringing, echo - like phrase...  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
****************************************  
  
The next morning (Sunday) Hecate received a tawny owl from Prof. Severus Snape.  
  
'Meet me in the Front Hall at 9:30 after breakfast. You will need parchment, quills, and ink. That is all.' Prof. Severus Snape.'  
  
"Jackass." Hecate muttered. Breakfast ended too soon, in Hecate opinion. Especially because it ended at 9:20, giving her only ten minutes to reach the Front Hall when it took 15 to get there. And she still had to grab parchment and other supplies.  
  
Her savior came to her when Hermione walked by, arms full for her extra course that took place on Sunday.  
  
Hecate practically appeared in front of Hermione. With quick, nimble fingers, Hecate pulled a small stack of parchment out of the bag, along with 2 quills and one bottle of black ink ("Thank god Hermione colored codes her ink by ink color!"). Hecate's smile blinded Hermione for a moment.  
  
"I'll pay ya back later, 'Mione, I gotta go!"  
  
And Hecate just wasn't there anymore.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hecate ran for all she was worth, her breath hitching in her throat. With a flying leap, she landed (really, it should have been called skidding!) in the Front Hall in front of Snape. Who, by the way, was holding a Muggle stopwatch between his forefinger and thumb? With a tiny click, he stopped it.  
  
"You're late." He said.  
  
"And you're a jerk." Hecate retorted. Snape's face reddened.  
  
"You might be my niece, but I am still your professor. You *will* address me with a least *some* respect!" Snape hissed darkly.  
  
"I would rather eat a flobberworm." Hecate snarled.  
  
"It could be arranged."  
  
Hecate glared. Or rather, she tried to; she was actually giving him a good view of her extremely disgusted expression.  
  
"That's what I thought." Snape murmured. "Alright, on to the lesson. You will be having a lesson with me about offensive or defensive magic spells every Sunday. You *will* have homework, Ms/ Black, and I expect it to be done. Every Saturday, you will be having a lesson on Muggle combat with Remus Lupin and Black. Everyday in between except for Fridays, you will be continuing your lessons with Prof. McGonagall about your feminine ways. Is this understood?"  
  
"Yes..sir.."  
  
"Better." Snape said calmly. He pulled his wand from the inside of his pocket. "There are three different levels for offensive or defensive spells. Most of the ones I am going to teach you are offensive. I will let your homework to be coming up with the defensive counterpart to them. At the end of this lesson, I will give you a book to study and get the spells from. First, we need to find out what your strongest element is - it must be either fire, water, electricity, earth, or air. It could be more than one. That is what we need to find out." Snape motioned for her to sit of the cushion that rested peacefully beside her, and then sat down on one of his own.  
  
"Even out your breathing and close your eyes. You must relax. Slow, deep breaths, yes like that. Now, once you have done that, you're something like a mental boat, or something like it, to flow along the river of your magic inside your body. It might be hard at first, because you might be trying to flow against your natural flow to get to your center. Look for a small hole a doorway that you think might lead to your center. Inside your center should be a pool, a lake, or an ocean. The magic inside the pool might be the color of your aura, or it could be gold, or silver, or black, depending on the type of person you are." Snape said. Hecate didn't respond, so Snape closed his eyes and focused in on his senses, feeling out the people's auras around him.  
  
There was his own, deep, navy blue. Around the corner of the Front Hall, there were a few mingling students, they might have been 5th or 6th years by the age and experience within their auras. There was a violet one, tinged with a golden yellow, and another with a lavender and pink colored aura, tinged in violet.  
  
'That must be Granger and Weasley.' Snape though distantly. In the castle, McGonagall (yellow with some indigo) was sorting papers, and Dumbledore (green, with yellow and silver) was sucking on lemon drops. And right beside him was a great aura, the color of any color an aura could be - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, a slight tinge of black, gold, silver, crimson, pink, and lavender.  
  
With a great mental tug, Snape pulled himself out of the lure of the roaring flame of the aura, calling to him, wanting him to answer..  
  
'Fuck!' Snape cursed mentally. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck!'  
  
"Black!" Snape snapped. The girl's eyebrow twitched. "Hecate! Get out of there!"  
  
*Hecate's POV*Inside her mind*  
  
I sat on the cushion, crossing my legs. Snape was dictating to me what to do, and I followed, for fear that I would screw up and make everything worse. I pictured myself, without a boat, floating in my magic, which lay resting, dormant, in my veins. I swam through the power, sifting through all the places I didn't want to go. I finally found it. My center. It was a large, double door with ornate carvings of snakes, lions, griffins, eagle, phoenixes, and unicorns. I stood there for a moment, gaping at the beautiful work of art. Suddenly, I realized *I* had created this wonderful door. And now I had to go through it.  
  
I extended my hand and a doorknob suddenly appeared. Along with a pair of bright, emerald eyes.  
  
"You may not enter here without answering the riddle Harry Potter, or should I call you Hecate Black?" A voice asked. I assumed it was the door.  
  
"What is the riddle?" I asked.  
  
"It is very long, and has four answer that you *must* tell me before you may enter."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Round n' round it never ends, Pride, Envy, Hate, and Greed, Are all each other, but all are apart. Each of these was a person, But have all met their ends. None of them were name for their names. envious and proud are all afraid of greed, and Envy tried to kill the greedy one, Hate is not envious, and Pride is not hateful. What are Pride, Envy, Greed, and Hate's greatest faults?"  
  
I thought for a minute. If the envious and the proud are afraid of the greedy, and the emotions are not named after the emotion, which leaves hatred for Greed. Okay, so if Envy tried to kill the greedy one, then Envy is not the greedy one. Envy is not envy, so it must be the one who is proud. Great, two more to go. If Hate isn't full of hatred, and is not proud, because Envy is the proud one, so.. Hate must be the greedy one. And then that only leaves one fault for Pride. Envy.  
  
I looked up at the eyes, who were watching me with a piercing stare.  
  
"Pride's greatest fault is envy. Envy's fault is being proud. Hate's fault is that he is greedy. And Greed is full of hatred." I answered confidently. The eyes seem to blink in surprise.  
  
"Very well, you may enter." The voice smiled. I put my hand on the door knob, twisted it, and then pulled the door open.  
  
Inside the door was an ocean of rainbow colored magic. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I don't think I've seen that many beautiful things in my life. I walked through the door. The first thing I noticed was that the land around me was a barren wasteland. Everything was dread or dried up.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense!" I said to myself. "There's a large *ocean* of magic that should heal all this destruction!"  
  
"No you can see it, can you?" The voice had returned, a tinge of sorrow threaded through it. "The magic was locked away when you were a baby. I remember being created to guard you from entering, and I was to only let you pass if you answered the riddle. Which you have. I am now free from this life, and I thank you, Hecate." Suddenly, a small, glowing ball of pale blue light appeared in front of her. Inside the ball was a fairy like woman with translucent wings, big blue eyes, and long white hair.  
  
"Can you explain to me what happened?" I asked her. The little fairy bobbed her head in a "yes" motion.  
  
"There was a man with sparkling blue eyes and long white hair that asked me long ago to watch over your magic. I agreed, thinking it would only be a temporary arrangement, but then it turned into *years*, and I became depressed. My magic reacted against your, and at the time, my magic was the stronger of the two. Your magic locked itself away from me, and once I came out of my depression, and saw what I had caused, I merged myself with your center door to be better prepared for you, and so I could watch over the magic pool of yours. I never expected you would come here." The little fairy said worriedly.  
  
"What do I have to do to open my magic?" I asked.  
  
"If your look close enough, you can see the glass shell around the pool. If you touch it, it will automatically break. No magical pool bond can keep an owner from their magic."  
  
"What is your name?" I questioned.  
  
"Humans can't speak my real name, but it is translated as Mizu." Mizu said cheerfully. I half smiled at her happiness.  
  
"You're free now Mizu. I release you." I gently touched her light blue aura. Mizu gaped, and then she slowly disappeared, leaving a lingering goodbye behind her.  
  
I turned slowly towards my side. The wall was in arm's reach of me. I extended my right hand, and briefly touched the wall. The glass shattered, showering me in tiny rose petals as it magicked itself into something harmless.  
  
I giggled a little. I was exceptionally ticklish.  
  
The magic washed over me like warm, soothing water. It felt as refreshing as a cool rain. It was me. All around me sprung up graceful, sweeping willows, tall oaks and redwoods, sweet smelling pine trees, and bountiful fruit trees of peach, apples (green, yellow, and red), pears, and banana. A small stone wall hung in the distance, almost completely covered in long, thick, thriving grape vines.  
  
I twirled, and I suddenly noticed that I was wearing a cotton white peasant blouse with a dark green ribbon keeping it together at the top. My skirt was a tannish brown, and it hung near my ankles. I didn't have on any shoes, so my feet collected grass stains as I twirled around my garden of magic.  
  
Suddenly, a voice echoed through the plains of my magic.  
  
"Black!"  
  
"Hecate! Get out of there!"  
  
I blinked. How was Snape's voice in my garden?  
  
With a great mental tug/jerk, I was drug out of my peaceful garden and back into my body.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Jerk." I muttered darkly when I finally got enough of my voice back to speak. Snape merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was having a moment of self - preservation Ms. Black. You were about to literally bring the castle down around our ears with your large burst of magic." Snape said seriously. Sighing, Snape continued. "For now, it does not matter. We will contine on as if it never happened. But now you know how to reach your center, so you can do meditation techniques. Now, first of all, you will be learing how to create a fireball."  
  
"Fine." Hecate snapped.  
  
"Better. There is one group called Shamanism. Shamanim is broken down into five different groups - fire, water, air, spirit, and earth. Obviously, the fireball is part of the fire group. You put your hands in this position - " Snape folded his hands, all except for his two pointer fingers, shaping his hands somewhat like a muggle gun. "The incantation for the fireball goes something like this, so pay attention. 'Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson! FIREBALL!' Repeat it, Black." Snape said arragantly.  
  
'Alright, fine. I'll prove you wrong!' Hecate thought angrily. She dug deep inside her center, pulling out all her anger, frustrations, and bitterness. She folded her hands like Snape had done. "Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson! FIREBALL!" From her two pointer fingers appeared a large, basketball shaped ball of fire. The fireball shot from her fingers like a bullet, and crashed just above Snape's head, right into the Hogwarts wall. Some of Snape's hair fizzled and popped from the extreme heat.  
  
Snape sweatdropped.  
  
"I think that's enough for today." He said weakly.  
  
Hecate only smirked.  
  
**************************************  
  
Hecate tumbled into her classes that nexted Monday tired, angry, and frustrated. And since she was like this, her lessons with McGonagal went *bad*. No, probably worse than bad. McGonagal threw a hissy fit and almost blew the roof off of her office. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
There was also no more of the lessons that week either.  
  
************************************  
  
That Saturday, Hecate was calmly sitting in the middle of the newly created dojo floor in the Quidditch field. Sirius was late - no, *extremely* late.  
  
Should we mention that Hecate was on "that time of the month" and had a severely short temper, and snapped at people for the weirdest, unusual, and completely bizzare things. Example? She had accused Draco of being a blonde ditz, and should be punished in the name of justice, mercy, and everything else nice & happy she could come up with at a moment's notice.  
  
She had also caused Draco to go into a shock, and he had been in the Hospital Wing ever since.  
  
Should we mention that it had happened Wednsday?  
  
Just then, Sirius Black stumbled through the door.  
  
Hecate stood.  
  
"Do you know how *long* I've been waiting for you to get here, you sissy excuse for a man?" Hecate snarled. Sirius wimpered and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Spare me!" He pleaded.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Hecate spent the next two hours beating the ever living shit out of one Sirius Black.  
  
***********************************  
  
It continued on like that for many weeks. Hecate continued to learn about angerous spells from Snape and kicked Sirius' butt all over the room when they sparred. Halloween came and left like it had never been there and Halloween was upon them before any of them knew it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In this chapter, there was a mention - and will probably be a lot more mentionings - of aura color. Below is a list of the colors and what I created to be their meanings so you can better understand what is going on. R & R!  
  
Terra Evans  
  
red - anger orange - spiteful yellow - neutral, peaceful green - happiness blue - sad indigo - bitter violet - curious gold - power silver - power pink - innocence lavender - love black - darkness, sometimes considered evil  
  
Thanks again! 


	3. Dating, Changes and New Information

1 Week before Halloween  
  
I was sitting in the Great Hall during lunch, sitting beside Draco to be exact, when I felt *the* stare. I'm sure everyone has at least felt it once in their lives - you know the stare that a guy or girl has before their going to ask somebody out?  
  
Ick.  
  
Gross.  
  
Disgusting.  
  
I think I just want to lean over and puke.  
  
Well, I did lean over, but not to puke. I leaned over to Draco.  
  
"Draco." I whispered. He looked at me, an elegant blonde eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, just as soft.  
  
"There's somebody *staring* at me!" I replied.  
  
"Staring, Hecate? Lots of people stare at you and you've never complained about it before." Draco said in confusion. I groaned in frustration.  
  
"Not that kind of staring, Draco, it's *the* stare!" I hissed rapidly.  
  
"Ah." A knowing look appeared on Draco's face. "Tell me, dear cousin, are you attracted to men or women?"  
  
I gave Draco a glare.  
  
"Technically, I don't care what gender my chosen spouse would be, Draco." I snapped.  
  
"So why does it bother you?" Draco asked.  
  
I was stumped. I truly didn't know why I it bothered me. The most likely thing was that..  
  
"I just don't want to get involved with anybody during the war, ya know? I don't want to hurt more people Draco. I would kill myself again if I left some person behind me while I go off to get myself killed."  
  
Draco nodded sagely. "That's understandable." He grinned suddenly. "Do you want me to play the EXTREMELY overprotective cousin and save you from the big bad person who wants to ask you out on a date?"  
  
"Yes!" I cheered, practically drawing everybody's attention to me in the Great Hall.  
  
"Ummm..oops?" I said my hand behind my head. "Hehehehe.."  
  
*******************************  
  
I walked silently up to Prof. Dumbledore's office after lunch. I knew he would be there - besides me being able to sense him - I had scheduled a meeting with him about my schooling.  
  
I walked into the office.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, staring intently at a piece of parchment that was in his hands. His brow was wrinkled in thought and a frown marred his normally cheerful expression.  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at me and smiled tiredly.  
  
"Hello dear. Please, sit down." He motioned to one of the stuffed, black leather chairs in front of his desk. Why is the damn furniture always changing anyway?  
  
"Thank you sir." I sat down, smoothing out my black, pleated Hogwarts uniform skirt as I did. "Prof. Dumbledore, I came here to discuss my schooling here at Hogwarts' school. I'm just not getting challenged enough, if you will." I looked Dumbledore in the eyes, and I saw that they were twinkling.  
  
"Yes, I know." Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I have discussed possible outcomes of sorts, and they have agreed to a solution." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at me. "We have decided to give you the Seventh Year graduation exam and if you pass it, you will be considered a full fledged witch in the Wizarding world's eyes. Do you agree?"  
  
I paused. "Witch, Headmaster?" I looked up at him, and I felt the hopelessness of ever getting out of my new female body fill me. "Will I ever get my *old* body back, Headmaster?"  
  
"Oh Hecate." Dumbledore leaned over his desk and grasped my chin. "Everything will turn out all right in the end. We will be able to change the certificate later on if you do get your old body back, I promise."  
  
I felt my angst on the subject lessen slightly. "You know, when you say it that way, you make my little quest sounds so hopeless." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Dumbledore only chuckled at me. ******************************  
  
I was late for Potions, but I also had a note from Dumbledore explaining the situation. When I walked into the classroom, Snape gave me a slight glare as I handed him the note. Hehe..Snape must be happy today.  
  
"Today, class, we'll be working on the Aging Potion. Please partner up and start. The directions are on the board." Snape muttered. I smiled cheerfully and paired myself up with Draco. About 15 minutes before class ended, we finished our potion, which was perfectly made.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion. I quickly pulled Draco under our table just as the Aging Potion splashed over our heads. There was a scream of shock, and Draco and I popped our heads out from underneath the table to see.  
  
I started to giggle as I walked over and stood in front of the commotion.  
  
A cute little baby with a mop of red fuzz sat in the seat where Ron had been sitting before. He was draped in the robes he had been wearing. Baby Ron looked up at me and, his big, blue eyes filled with wonder and excitement. Little Ron opened his mouth in a wide, almost toothless grin and shouted..  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
******************************  
  
As it happened, I was now Ron's new mother till he grew out of the potion.  
  
Which wouldn't be till a week later.  
  
Damn.  
  
*******************************  
  
3 days after the Potions incident.  
  
Baby Ron had caused quite a stir in the Slytherin common room when I returned there that night. He also was the cause of 10 students in the Hospital Wing, half of them that wouldn't be out for a week or two (they had tortured the poor child by playing *shudder* dress up) and the other half had concussions and some slightly broken bones. I'm just to evil.  
  
"McGonagall why are we here?" I asked impatiently, shuffling the baby Ron onto my hip for comfort.  
  
Ron immediately grabbed a piece of my shiny, clean hair to chew on.  
  
I chose to ignore the hair that I knew I would have to scrub later that night till all the saliva had been removed.  
  
McGonagall sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I've explained this to you many times, Ms. Black. This is going to be your personal rooms during holidays - Christmas, spring, summer, and any other holiday. This room specifically is to be used for training - weights, mats, and aerobic bars will be provided for you. We have also charmed a Muggle music sound system in the room, so you can play what ever you wish to play here." McGonagall explained once again.  
  
"Okay, when do I get the stuff?" I asked calmly as I walked around the room.  
  
"They will be arriving here shortly, Ms. Black." McGonagall replied. I turned around to look at her.  
  
"You know, you *can* call me Hecate. It wouldn't kill you, you know." I said softly.  
  
"I know that, Ms. Black. As a professor, I am not allowed to be that informal with my students unless they are family." McGonagall replied stiffly.  
  
"Ah, come on grandma!" I chuckled when McGonagall glared at me. A knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in, Severus!" McGonagall yelled at the door. The oak wood swung forward and Severus Snape walked through, mats of all sizes, weights, and bars and stands followed behind him lazily.  
  
I barely resisted the urge to face vault.  
  
"This is all for me?" I asked, my face going into that special look I save for all the stupid people in the world.  
  
"Of course, Ms. Black. You will need a place to train until you can join the War." McGonagall said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glowered at the older woman.  
  
"Well, I'll be off! Have fun dearie!" McGonagall smiled and practically bounced out of the room, leaving me and my least favorite uncle to stare at each other.  
  
******************************  
  
In the Slytherin Girl's 5th year bedrooms, two more pieces of the mirror fused together.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Why do you hate me?" I asked him softly. Snape raised an eyebrow and sat down on one of the machines that he had brought with him.  
  
"I don't hate you, Ms. Black." Snape answered. "I do not even loath you. You are truly your own self, and that is the problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You act nothing like your parents, and most of us act strangely because we always find traits about the parents in the children in this castle. You are.different. Not in a bad way, just it is an unusual occurrence. Your father, Black, and I were part of an unusual family. We all have the same mother, but different fathers, as our last names show." Snape sighed, almost hesitant to continue. "Before Hogwarts, we were all close, and happy. Black and Potter were both surprised when I had been sorted into Slytherin. So was I, for that matter. And that was when we started to fall apart. Black made it worse for playing the prank on me in our 6th year, and Potter never helped by holding me to a Wizard's Debt either."  
  
"What was the debt?" I asked curiously. Might as well find out everything in one sitting and while he's open enough to tell me himself.  
  
"It was to protect *you*." Snape replied quietly. I felt a little stunned, but I had already guessed it a long time ago.  
  
"Does it bother you so much to protect me?" I asked, feeling like I had just been repetitive.  
  
"No." Snape looked at me. "Hecate, there are many thing you do not know, things that should have come from your parent's mouths and not mine or Black's or even Dumbledore's, but someday they will have to come out, and it will hurt and destroy a lot of people in the end."  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?"  
  
Snape's eyes bared my soul flat out for him to see. "I will tell you a bit, mostly about why Voldemort wanted so desperately to destroy you." Snape looked down at his hands. "'Born of two worlds, the lily and the stag, yet so far apart from them. Alive to destroy an Empire, and to rebuild it again. Changed, but unchanged, from the trials she'll face, and struggles on.'" Snape looked at me again. "Prof. Trelawney, on the day of your birth."  
  
I labored for breath. "The prophecy says.she?"  
  
"Yes, we were all shocked when we found out you were male." Snape shrugged. "It still didn't change anything, though. You were still the child of the prophecy." He smirked. "And you are female now, don't forget."  
  
I glowered at him. "You don't have to rub it in, ya know."  
  
"It's part of my undeniable charm." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
I laughed and Snape soon joined in.  
  
"Well, we have made progress with out differences?" Snape asked after we had both calmed.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Then I shall be going." Snape stood and turned towards the door.  
  
"May I.call you Uncle Severus?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid he'd reject my offer, to refuse to acknowledge my desperation to become part of his family, my real family.  
  
Snape looked over his shoulder at me with a small smile.  
  
"Just call me Sev for now, Hecate. We'll start with that and work or way up from there."  
  
"Only if you call me Cate."  
  
We smiled at each other for a moment, and then Sev turned and walked out if the training room.  
  
Little Ron gurgled at my hip happily, but his eyes were a little confused.  
  
I looked at Ron with a frown.  
  
"I trust you Ron, and you better not say a word when you get older again." I said severely.  
  
Ron only laughed, some saliva dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Ugh, you are so sick child!" I snorted and hefted Ron onto my other hip for the meanwhile, plans for putting my hair in a bun tomorrow danced like sugarplum fairies through my head.  
  
I smiled slightly.  
  
Yeah, today had certainly been progressive, but it also had helped me better understand myself and Sev and Sirius so much better than before.  
  
And my father.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Time to get "little" Ron a bath and changed into some comfy pajamas. 


	4. Revelations of the Mysterious Kind

I sighed and gently shifted a 6 year old Ron onto her back for a piggy back ride to the Great Hall. The little red head was supposed to go back to old self today, and I was about to collapse from the exhaustion of caring for the troublesome child.  
  
"'Cate - mama?" Ron asked. I looked back him. He had taken to calling me that after I had, once again, gotten into an argument about me being his mother. We had settled on the nickname after the argument was struck down by an irritated Hermione Granger.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do the other Slyth'rins hate me?" Ron asked, a few sniffles escaping him. I stopped, and gently removed him from my back. I grabbed him by his shoulders, and made him look me in the eyes.  
  
"Why do say that, Ronnie?" I asked softly, tilting his chin up. "No one hates you, little one, and I don't know why you would think such a thing."  
  
"Pansy said I wasn't you son." He whimpered. "She said I was a Weasley, and that they were poor, disgusting Wizard trash that were like the gum on people's shoes, and were Muggle loving fools."  
  
I immediately grabbed Ron and dragged him into a fierce hug, my mind going over the different ways to slowly torture/ kill Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Don't you *ever* think that way about your family!" I hissed in his ear. "The Weasleys are good people, and deserve more respect than they are given by their peers. No, you are not my son biologically, but you are my son in my heart."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, all trace of sniffles and tears gone.  
  
"I would never lie to you, Ronnie."  
  
"Thanks Cate - mama." Ron smiled toothily at me, then dashed off to the Great Hall to bug Draco, a favorite pastime he had adopted recently. I looked forlornly after him.  
  
"I'll miss you, lil' one." I murmured to the air. "Especially when you are your old self again."  
  
******************************  
  
I lost my appetite after Ron's and my talk so I went back to the Slytherin Girl's Dorm and unpacked the mirror.  
  
I stared, shocked, and the whole, unbroken mirror that had taken Rowen Hashiba through its opaque depths.  
  
"Oh my god." I whispered. It was whole. I could rescue Hashiba and get him back before a full blown investigation comes here looking for his magical signature.  
  
The glass of the mirror was fogging up - I knew what it was doing, but I just stood there, transfixed. The surface suddenly exploded out at me, swallowing me.  
  
I reappeared in an endless, cube like space. On each side of the cube, there was a screen that was depicting some scene. The one below me was one of my, I assumed, was my dimension, as it was filled with scenes from my life.  
  
The one above me was the one that held Rowen, I was sure, because I saw him dressed in that strange navy armor battling with a dark armored man.  
  
In front of me was a man with tri-colored hair and lilac eyes. He was taller than me, as most are, and was dressed in black and leather. He seemed to be around 18 years old, and semi serious. Like he was one to be prepared for anything, but knew how to have a little fun. He was battling another man, one with silvery hair, on a game board of gigantic proportions with monsters/people.  
  
I turned around to look behind me, and I felt my jaw working its way towards the (sort of) ground. In this picture, there were nine women in tiny Sailor suit look alikes that must have come from some pervert's fantasy. They were multi colored, and they seemed to be battling four women called Catsy, Birdie, Avery (I didn't like the sound of *that* name!) and Prizma.  
  
The one to my right was of a large groups of men (You have GOT to be *shitting* me! HE'S GREEN!!! FOR MERLIN'S SKAE!!!!!) that were training, and then they were trying to kill a pair of.Androids? I swear, these "dimension" thingies got weirder and weirder every time I found a new picture.  
  
The last picture on my left seemed to be a little piece of each dimension that had a space all to itself. The first I recognized was my own, and I saw Voldemort's destruction, Rowen Hashiba's successful rescue, myself at 25 - I was kind of cute, in a grown up fashion.  
  
The next one was the one Rowen was currently in. The group of five had beaten the dark armored man, and they were in a large mansion celebrating their victory with a young women and a young boy. I watched for a few moments as a tall, black haired youth with an orange headband yank the book Rowen had been reading out of his hands. Rowen jumped up and was desperately trying to save his book from (in Rowen's opinion) a certain death. They all looked so happy, and for a moment, I felt happy for Rowen to have friends like this.  
  
The tri color haired teen was happy now, with friends, and going to college. Anything a *normal* teen with friends would do, anyway.  
  
In the next part, there was a massive crystal palace that was bustling with cheerful, happy people with a lavender haired king standing on a balcony of the castle, with a long haired blonde queen beside him, and a pink haired child in front of them.  
  
The last screen I saw was of the group of men, including the green skinned one, were living quiet lives. I noticed that the same kid that had been battling the Android.things. was now around the age of late 20's and there was a young girl dressed as a fighter that jumped around him. They were in a peaceful time. Good for them.  
  
"Let me go!" I shouted out to the space. I felt that it was.alive, somehow. I felt a darkening of energy, and I assumed that meant no.  
  
"You must choose." A disembodied voice replied.  
  
"Choose *what*?!?!" I yelled in return.  
  
"Where your heart lies. You could live out your life as a female dog youkai with many adventures and many friends, or a female Namek-jin that helps save the world from total annihilation and live a long, fruitful life." The voice continued, even as a sweatdrop grew to large amounts on my forehead. "You could be a Sailor Scout that helps defend love and justice and defeats evil doers that wish the planet as their own, or wish to destroy it. You could go and wield a powerful armor and help defeat the evil Lord Talpa and save the people that have been enslaved by him." The voice paused. "Or, you can return to your old, boring life as a witch." The voice said this sarcastically.  
  
"You know, I don't care *whether* or *not* you want me to go to these places, but I need to go home!" I shouted angrily. The voice seemed to pout.  
  
"Well why would you want to do that?" It asked. "Your little friend seemed like an adventurer to me, how come you aren't?"  
  
"Rowen is very mentally challenged if he thought he could stay in this mirror, Oh Annoying One, and his opinion of you isn't very appealing."  
  
"You are very rude, young lady." The voice scolded.  
  
"You aren't my mum, so keep your yap shut." I snarled. I felt a wave wash over me, and the voice seemed to back off.  
  
"Oh.oh dear." The voice trembled. "You're - you're the - the"  
  
"I'm the what, Voice?" I asked, irritated.  
  
"The 7th Element!" The voice seemed to yell. "I need to get you back to your dimension before you *completely* destroy *everything* in here!" he voice was panicking.  
  
"7th Element? You're a lunatic, ya know that?" I asked it. The voice didn't listen, but instead, it seemed to be concentrating on sending me back to Hogwarts. I tossed my arms out to my sides, and caught the banishing spell in my arms before it exploded in my face. "Would you listen to me for a moment?"  
  
"Er.sure?" It said hesitantly. I suppose it was a little worried I would kill it.  
  
"I'll make ya a deal. I'll go back to Hogwarts, as long as you explain what this 7th Element is you keep talking about." I told it calmly.  
  
"The 7th Element is a powerful force." The Voice said in a hushed voice. "It is the center of this tiny Universe. If it enters the circle in the middle, all existence here will be joined, and all will be destroyed! The 7th Element is the Bringer of Silence, the Lady of Destruction and Rebirth of the Multiverse! She is the wielder of the Scythe of the Cosmos, and is the one thing evil fears the most! She is the guardian of this chamber, and sits upon her throne deciding the fates of the somewhat human - kind as we know it!" The Voice cried passionately. "Well.something of that effect."  
  
I *really* wished I could hit the voice if it actually had a body.  
  
"Jerk." I muttered darkly.  
  
"Ehehehe.."  
  
"You are very evil, did you know that?" I said to it.  
  
"No, not really." It seemed to grin. "But I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Look," I said to it. "I promise I won't go into the circle unless it is a truly desperate situation. Anyway, I want to bargain with you - you want me to travel to all the dimensions that are in this place, correct?" The voice seemed to nod. "Okay, I'll do this, but at the end of my journey, Rowen Hashiba must be returned with me to our home dimension." I told it firmly.  
  
"That is agreeable." The voice replied. It was pleased, I could tell just by the way the agreement and happiness practically *oozed* out of his voice.  
  
"I only have one condition." I jerked the Voice out of its happiness induced revere.  
  
"And that is.?"  
  
"I will get to choose the date I start my journey around the Universe." I said confidently.  
  
"That's fine with me." The Voice said airily. "No time passes when you are in the Mirror of Destinies."  
  
"But what about Rowen? He's been in the mirror for some time now, and he has not come out of it yet either."  
  
"Rowen is special. You will understand later, I promise, little element." The voice smiled at me.  
  
I felt the banishing spell come at me full force and I was thrown out of the mirror, and onto my large bed with an "OOF!!!".  
  
"Damn mirror full of voices." I muttered tiredly. I was halfway confused about my new situation I had dug for myself, but I knew I'd live through it.hopefully, at least.  
  
I laid my head down on my soft, fluffy pillows encased in silky cases and were stuffed with soft goose down.  
  
I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next day brought many a surprise for me. Ron had turned back into his old self again while I was asleep, and the others were just to content to let me sleep than to wake me up and face my sleepy wrath.  
  
The first time I met up with a teenage Ron Weasley..well, I'll just tell you the old fashioned way. Here's how it went..  
  
*********************************  
  
"Ron!" I cried happily while running over and giving my best friend the fiercest hug I could muster. The red head choked, but patted me on the back.  
  
"It's nice to see ya too Cate - mama!" He chirped. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, Ron's face started to glow a violent fuchsia color.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't call you what I think I just called you.." Ron pleaded.  
  
"Depends on what you think you said, Ronnie dear!" I said sweetly.  
  
"Oh god, I did, didn't I?" Ron wailed. "I'm sorry Hecate, I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!"  
  
I patted Ron on the shoulder. "Don't make yourself sick over it Ronnie. I don't mind. It'll take you awhile to get back to your old self." I said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I'll deal."  
  
"Thanks, that makes me a bit better." Ron sighed. I smiled up at him.  
  
"That's better. I like you better when you're not a sourpuss like Draco here is." I said laughingly, knowing Draco was probably giving me the Mother of All Death Glares at the moment.  
  
"Heehee! Life is just so wonderful!" I said in a slightly squeaky voice. I grabbed Hermione's and Ron's arms and started to skip really fast down the hallways of Hogwarts (Hermione and grabbed Draco's arm so he wouldn't be left behind.and because she wanted to torture him a little. Mione is just as evil as I am.probably more, though.) 


	5. Pranks, Fun, And Shopping!

"Are you ready to take your exams?" Dumbledore smiled serenely and I gave him the most evil glare I could muster. I was tired, angry, and I was *not* in any kind of mood to take some stupid *exam*!!!  
  
"Yeah." I grumbled under my breath.  
  
"Alright, first you will take the exams from Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. After that we'll move onto the Magical Theory and Defense. Last we'll do a Seer test to measure you Divination ability." Dumbledore patted my shoulder, then pushed me into a semi large room equipped with a circular table, two bottles of ink, 10 quills ("Just in case!" Dumbledore smiled encouragingly) and 4 piles of parchment that were all at least a half an inch thick.  
  
"Your trying to kill me aren't you?" I looked pointedly at him, but Dumbledore shrugged and turned to leave.  
  
"Good luck." He said, and the door snapped shut with a finality that I knew doors were *never* supposed to have.  
  
"Damn exams." I snarled as I picked up the top one, which read Transfiguration in a curly dark blue script. I opened the packet.  
  
Question 1: Explain in detail the process of turning an animated object into an unanimated one?  
  
"Oh damn." I cursed fluently and many, many times as I read the next few (er.30.) Transfiguration questions. "How am I supposed to finish all of these?" I asked myself, shocked. I glared at the parchment. "This is your entire fault, isn't it?" The ink glittered back at me from the candles glowing from throughout the room.  
  
"Merlin, my life is hell." I muttered as I bent over the stacks of parchment, preparing myself for a very long day.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The exams hadn't taken as long as I had thought they would be.  
  
They were longer.  
  
Unknowingly to them, I was running through the school, screaming at the top of my lungs like a madwoman.  
  
"BORN FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sang loudly, and purposely very off key. "AS FREE AS THE WWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNDDDDD BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hecate Black!!!" McGonagall had appeared from her classroom to see what was causing all the chaos in the hall. "Would you stop that idiotic bellowing and return to whatever professor you are supposed to be torturing right now?"  
  
"Of course, Prof. McGonagall." I all but purred. She looked a little worried, but it was short lived as I decided to go running through the halls, yet again singing the obnoxious tune.  
  
I, of course, knew why no professor gave me a detention - they couldn't stand to be in the same room with me (besides all my classes & the Great Hall) because they would go insane from my chaotic behavior.  
  
And of course, my next stop would be the dungeons to make my potion.  
  
I  
  
Am  
  
Evil.  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************  
  
I stared curiously at the violent red potion that was simmering in the cauldron. The potion didn't really have a name, as it had come out of the magical knowledge lodged in my brain. I had just gone with the flow and picked up all the ingredients that looked right.  
  
I quickly bottled the potion into a few small vials.  
  
Hmmn. This was going to be fun.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Dobby!" I whispered fiercely to the little house elf attached to my legs. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course, anything for the great Harry - ooh, bad Dobby!" Dobby the house elf slammed his head against the wall. "He a she now and not Harry Potter now, no siree! Bad Dobby!"  
  
I sighed. "Dobby, just call me Hecate, okay?" I asked. Dobby bobbed his head. "Alright, I need you to put this potion in the soup for dinner tonight, okay? It won't harm anybody, just cause great embarrassment."  
  
"Dobby will do, Ms. Hecate." Dobby smiled a big toothy smile. I handed him the vials, and quickly left the scene of the "crime".  
  
*********************************  
  
Halloween  
  
I was grinning wildly when Draco, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall for dinner. I had given them specific directions not to eat any of the soup tonight, and they gave me looks that told me how revenge driven this "attack" was.  
  
Oh well.  
  
On with the fun.  
  
I sat down and piled a lot of food onto my plate, completely ignoring the soup near me. I got a few weird looks, but people ignored it and went back to eating. I decided to pull my prank when everyone was finished with dinner.  
  
Hehehe...call me QUEEN you insignificant peasants! I shall be the ruler of Hogwarts and of the 7 dimensions!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes, I know that I am insane.  
  
And yes, I am certified.  
  
I looked around that hall. Yep, they were done eating, and Dumbledore was just about to make an evening announcement.  
  
Well, I couldn't have that.  
  
I started to count off in my head.  
  
One.... Two.... Three.... Four.... Five....oh what the hell, Ten!!!  
  
I stood up. "Students of Hogwarts! I have only one announcement for this evening! Where do you go when you need rest? Where do you go when you want to have some fun?" I asked mischievously. I raised my hands over my head and clapped twice.  
  
The sound of over a hundred chairs removing themselves from the table echoed around that hall.  
  
"I WANNA STAY AT THE Y..M..C..A..." The students and teachers sang, each sporting a furious look on their face, but were forced to sing the song anyway.  
  
"I WANNA STAY AT THE Y..M..C..A..." They repeated.  
  
"Sorry, I saw on opening that just screamed 'prank', so...... I did!" I said cheerfully as I backed slowly out of the Great Hall.  
  
I laughed evilly and ran out of the Great Hall, listening just outside as the whole school started up on the next verse of the song.  
  
The song ended and everything was quiet for about 1.23 seconds before an anonymous battle cry went up in the Great Hall.  
  
"COME BACK HERE HECATE BLACK AND FACE THE RIGHTEOUS JUDGEMENT OF THE SSSPPPOOONNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I shrieked and they gave chase.  
  
We ran outside across the grounds, through the halls of Hogwarts, and into passages some of the professors never knew were there.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Well, you did very well, Ms. Black. Very well." Dumbledore smiled at me. I gave him a pointed look, and he handed over the sheet of parchment with my total OWL score on it.  
  
"25! The most you can get on the OWL's is a 15, Dumbledore!" I said, shocked.  
  
"Yes, that is true. But you also had Magical Theory this year, and Snape felt that that class was worth ten OWL's. You passed with perfect marks." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Congratulations, Ms. Black. You are now a full fledged witch."  
  
For once, I had nothing to say.  
  
*********************************  
  
It was my first day of freedom from school, and I loved it. At breakfast, Dumbledore had announced to the school about how the school was providing driving lessons for whoever wanted to take it. All the Muggle-born's probably would, and a few of the pureblood wizards and witches that had heard of the machines.  
  
I apparated to Diagon Alley for my massive shopping trip.  
  
I quickly swerved into Gringotts to pick up my money.  
  
I walked up to the goblin sitting at the closet desk to me. "Hello." I said sweetly. The goblin looked up at me curiously, but with a slightly sour expression on his face. "I need to go to vault number 714 to get some money, could you please direct me to the first available cart to travel there?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The goblin replied respectively. At the beginning of this whole fiasco, Dumbledore had taken one hundred galleons from each professor's vault and created one for me. Later, I added about 300 galleons, 600 sickles, and 1000 knuts.  
  
The goblin looked up. "Miss? There's an available cart in a few moments. If you could please wait over there by the doorway, you will be certain to get a ride in a jiffy." The goblin told me. I nodded to him, and then walked over to the doorway.  
  
It was only a moment I was waiting until a cart came careening into the hall. I waited patiently for a second, before climbing into the cart.  
  
"Vault 714, please." I murmured politely. The goblin nodded, and gave me a toothy smile. The goblins really liked me, because most powerful witches, wizards, warlocks, and sorcerers didn't really give them respect.  
  
The cart zoomed down the railway, and stopped after the five minute ride in front of my vault. I was the only one allowed to touch my vault, as seen to by High Lord Gringott of the Goblin Revolution.  
  
Long name, isn't it?  
  
Anyway, I was the only one to touch my vault, because I didn't want the professors to see my collection of growing magical artifacts that were extremely powerful. My list included:  
  
A sword that the goddess Artimis used Four magical jewels tuned towards the elements A tome of extremely powerful spells (written by me, of course) A bow and a sliver of arrows that were used by a powerful Japanese miko And a staff carved from the Tree of Life and embedded with a large diamond.  
  
That was about the gist of my powerful artifacts. I hadn't told any of the professors of my collections, and I probably wouldn't for a while yet.  
  
Oh well.  
  
I quickly collected a large pouch full of galleons and settled back into the cart.  
  
"Hold onto your stomach lady." The goblin grinned sarcastically, and I immediately smiled back. Even though Hagrid didn't know it, there *were* different speeds to go in the cart. The one that most people happened to ride was the slowest of the three. There was Fast, Faster, and Fastest.  
  
The goblin was currently changing the speed to Fastest.  
  
"WWWWOOOOOOOWWWHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as we shot off down the track. It was a pretty fun ride, and I was being biased - I just loved going fast to fell the wind (even if it is dank, smelly, and grimy) in my hair.  
  
We stopped at the hall entrance, and the other patrons gave me a long sideways glance as I stepped out of the cart. I had gone in looking nice, clean, and well brought up. I got out looking like I had just gone through five rounds with a guy.  
  
One of the women came up to me and asked is I was alright.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." I answered sweetly. "This fine goblin here just gave me the ride of me life. He really is just a sweet thing isn't he?" I ruffled the goblin's sparse hair, ignoring the spluttering woman and the fiery faced goblin who had taken me on the cart.  
  
I walked out of Gringotts and walked down the road a ways. There were a few stores that looked interesting, but I ignored it in favor of the new Muggle clothing store that I had found.  
  
Heh. Now I didn't have to create my clothes!  
  
I quickly zoomed into the store.  
  
A middle aged woman with curly brown hair and warm blue eyes looked up at me.  
  
"Anything I can do for you, miss?" She asked.  
  
"No, but thank you." I glanced around. There were a lot of neat things in here that I knew Hermione would appreciate. A loose, comfy jean, dress clothes, shoes upon hundreds of shoes, coats, under garments, night clothes..and many other things.  
  
I grabbed a basket, enlarged it, then grabbed all the clothes I liked that were my size and brought them to the register.  
  
"You sure you want all this?" She gave me a look, like everything was far too expensive for a little girl like me.  
  
"Yes, I do." I replied icily. She quieted, and then rang up the clothes.  
  
"That will be 45 galleons please." The lady smirked, but it changed to disbelief as I handed her the correct amount of coins for the clothes.  
  
"Have a nice day!" I called as I walked out the door, my clothes gently smacking against my legs.  
  
**********************************  
  
I apparated back to Hogwarts, just in time to see Draco almost catch the snitch. I stood off to the side of the field, and conjured a megaphone and then cast a Sonorus charm onto it.  
  
"COME ON DRACO!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?! THE GODDESS OF VICTORY IS WAVING HER UNDERWEAR IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the Quidditch field immediately looked at me.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Uh.hi?" I said sheepishly.  
  
"Let the game go on!" Dumbledore announced. The players returned to what they were doing, but Draco was sporting a crimson blush across his face. A few minutes later in the game, I was yelling at a chaser this time.  
  
"NO, DON'T GO THAT WAY; THAT DIRECTION IS OMINOUS!!!"  
  
........CRASH!........CRUNCH.......SMACK........  
  
"See, I told you that direction was ominous..." I said cautiously.  
  
A few of the Quidditch players gave me a glare, but continued the game.  
  
The chaser stumbled out from the stadium wall a few seconds after the second restart.  
  
"Oh, my God! I came close to dying in a really lame way!" He said frantically.  
  
I laughed.  
  
Man, life was really strange here at Hogwarts, but it was fun.  
  
Fun  
  
Yeah  
  
Right 


	6. Voting Is Over And Rowen Wins!

Alright people, your time is up and ROWEN HASHIBA wins!!!! Yay!!! I had some really cute ideas for them, and now I get to use em!!! Sorry if you didn't get to vote, but, I believe I left the pairing polls up for a month or more.  
  
I have one more thing to add. If you reread chapter 4, you'll see that I exchanged the InuYasha section for YuGiOh instead so I satisfy some of my readers. I couldn't really think of anything to do for Inuyasha, but just so you know, things are going to be different with Yami and Yugi!  
  
Hugs, Terra 


	7. Author's Note

Hey, dear readers!  
  
I have kept my promise and updated twice this week! I hope you liked the chapters, and I'm already working on the next one. After this Author's Note, I'll try not to post another one till I have 2 more chapters up because I want FF.net to be able to show the true amount of words that are actually archived there. So far, even if FF.net doesn't say it, I have archived in this fic over 11, 000 words. The first 2 have around 4 thousand, and 3 & 4 has 2 thousand. FF.net is evil.  
  
Don't forget to vote for who you want Hecate to be paired up with! So far, the poll isn't working very well - I have at least 1 to 0 votes for the guys, and it's starting to get annoying. I can't pair Hecate with 3 men at the same time. It'd be interesting, but I'm only pairing her with one guy. I don't do love triangle/squares because I find that they are a little hard to accomplish while I'm trying to keep the humor in the story. Hey, if you people have any idea of what you want, give me some ideas! I'd love to have them. At the end of my fic, I'll post up a complete smashed version for all those one time fic Readers that don't want to spend hours trying to click onto the next chapter and their computer won't work (I've had many complications like this).  
  
Chow! Terra 


	8. Another Author's Note

Dear dedicated readers,

I would like to tell you that I'm rewriting From Boy To Girl – completely. I'm now calling Dude Looks Like A Lady. I won't be changing the title for some time, but I just wanted to give you all some fair warning. If you want to see the new summary, go to my bio and see it (I don't want you poor people to try and find it in the mass of fanfics currently on !)

I know I haven't updated in a very long while, and I'm sorry. I have just had such a major writer's block, it's just not funny anymore. I'll try my best to get this thing done though!

Lots of love!

Terra Evans


	9. The Last Author's Note DUN DUN DUN

Dear Readers,

I don't know if you've been keeping track of my updating anymore, but I just want to tell you that you can now go read the re-written From Boy To Girl. It is by no means finished (as I'm writing this AN, I've only completed the first chapter), but I hope you like the new version better than the old version. I feel it has a more stable plot line than From Boy To Girl did.

Lots of love!

Terra


End file.
